


Waking before dawn

by bubbLp0ppR



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Undyne Remembers Resets, bet that's a tag you don't see often, crushing on alphys, narachara, or maybe it is idk it's a pretty new concept to me atleast, will probably add more tags later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbLp0ppR/pseuds/bubbLp0ppR
Summary: Undyne wakes up in her bed in the Underground just like she does every reset, but this time she thinks to herself "wait... aren't we supposed to be on the surface right now?"- - -Basically this is just me going 'what if UNDYNE suddenly started remembering the resets?' That girl doesn't peg me as someone who'd just take it lying down and stick to the script ;DThis could get interesting idk, we'll see.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i never get to write much undyne (which is a shame because she's an awesome character) so i thought i'd give this a try. The title's kinda stupid. I might change it once i've got more chapters going.

I wake up before dawn. It’s the only true way for a warrior to start the day, training their strength before the rest of the world wakes up. With a forceful jerk, I sit up straight. I need to be quieter today, Alphys is sharing a bedroom with me and I don’t want to wake her. (I mean, I’d _offered_ to share a bed with her but she blushed so hard it was all I could do to convince us to bunkbed at least. She’s so cute when she’s nervous, I can never say no to that face)

I open my eyes and stretch the toned muscles in my arm upwards. Where is my little angel monster? The wrong coloured walls greet me with silence. “Huh? Alphys?” I yawn. _Where is she?_ I stand up and look around the room. _More importantly, where am_ ** _I_** _?_ We’d rented a new human apartment just last week. This is not that apartment. This is… hey, this is my bedroom! My old bedroom. Wasn’t this supposed to be a black mess of fiery mortar now? “Alphys?” I call again.

Nothing.

Ok. What the hell is going on here? I’m getting sick of this ‘not knowing what’s happening’ thing real fast. “If this is some kind of joke Sans, I’m going to fill you with enough spears to make you a living pin cushion!” I look up at the calendar. 202X. This isn’t right… 202X was _weeks_ ago. I summon a spear in my hand. I don’t know _who_ yet, but someone’s going to suffer for leaving me so confused this early in the morning.

I walk out of my room into the living area. Everything is exactly where I left it. Perfectly. It was as if Frisk and I had never tried to cook spaghetti together here. I move towards the table. It’s… in one piece? The unbroken thing is making me uncomfortable. I smash it in two and feel a little better.

“Wha-? What’s happening in there!” Someone yells angrily. I slam open the door.

“Mad Dummy?” He’s glaring at me.  
“WHY’D YOU HAVE TO GO AND WAKE ME UP SO EARLY IN THE MORNING?” He yells, getting worked up as usual.

“What day is it?” I ask. This is starting to feel a lot like an anime…

“202X you idiot! I can’t believe you woke me up! I was SLEEPING! I’VE ONLY BEEN UP TWO MINUTES AND YOU’VE ALREADY TICKED ME OFF!!! ARGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!” I’m used to the yelling. Mad Dummy’s a good guy. A little touchy but he makes up for it with a lot of passion. I can respect that.

I let him get his anger out with magic, throw a couple of shots of my own to keep the battle interesting. “I really hate you sometimes.” He growls when he’s run out of steam. “Aww, I hate ya too.” I smile back.

“UNDYNE!” Here comes Papyrus. Just like he always used to do. Well, before the Royal Guard was disbanded that is. What’s he doing here now?

“Hey Papyrus! What day is it?” I yell back.  
“IT IS 202X, UNDYNE! I HAVE COME FOR OUR DAILY MORNING ROYAL GUARD TRAINING!!!”

I stop and press my hand to my head. Huh. Well, that settles it then.

“…ARE YOU OK?”

I’m not an idiot. I’ve seen enough ‘human history’ to know when magical forces have sent me to the past when no one else has memory of it. The signs are pretty obvious: I have officially travelled back in time.

“Of course I’m not ok! I’ve just been dragged from the future back to this dump!”

He walks up to me and stops, tilting his head a little. “THE FUTURE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN UNDYNE?”

“Yesterday I had broken out of the Underground and was standing on the surface and today I wake up like it never happened.” I shrug.

“YOU’VE BEEN ON THE SURFACE?!” He gasps. His eyes go a little wide with wonder.

“Yeah. It’s AWESOME! There’s all this sunlight and green and nature junk!” I wave my arms around trying to explain.

“UH, IF YOU HAVE BEEN ON THE SURFACE… WHY ARE WE STILL ALL DOWN HERE THEN? ARE YOU SURE IT WASN’T A DREAM? BECAUSE I KNOW I HAVE HAD MANY DREAMS CRUISING THE OPEN HIGHWAY THAT FELT VERY REALISTIC!’”

I’m pretty sure it wasn’t a dream. Normally they involve princess alien warriors fighting knights and getting damsels using their ultimate magic powers. Or just me and Alphys being… Well, let’s just say my dreams are a hell of a lot more awesome than this mess.

“Nah. Felt too real to be a dream Pap. Some evil alien probably cast a curse on me or something forcing me to re-live the past.”

“IF… IF YOU SAY SO UNDYNE THEN I BELIEVE YOU!!!” Papyrus declares. “(EVEN IF THIS IS VERY STRANGE…)” He adds quietly.

“SO, UMM… DOES THIS AFFECT OUR TRAINING TODAY? SHOULD I COME BACK SOME OTHER TIME?”

“Nah. It’s probably not going to be a big deal if we spar a little first.” I decide. “Let’s do this!! Ngggahhhh!” I manipulate the energy within me to create poles of blue magic. Ahhhh. Combat’s _just_ what I need to get my mind off this right now.

———

“Pap! You’ve gotta be more creative than that!!” I groan. I’ve dodged every single on of his attacks.  
“I AM TRYING MY HARDEST UNDYNE! AND THE BONE PATTERNS I AM USING SHOULD BE VERY UNPREDICTABLE!!!”

Oh yeah. It’s probably because I remember doing this exact battle so recently. Man, this _sucks_. Pap and I haven’t had a fight like this on the surface since Frisk and Asgore banned it because it would ‘scare away the locals’ (Pssh! Like _they_ have anything to be worried about! It’s just earth-shattering powerful magic. What’s so scary about that?) And I can’t even enjoy it properly! The next attack are bones coming from behind me. I jump to clear them all. Hmm, it is sorta useful though. Maybe this time thing isn’t a curse… maybe it’s a super power! 

“Well can you try and mix it up a bit? Because I’m getting kinda bored here.”

The bones stop. “I’M SORRY UNDYNE, I’M STARTING TO GET TIRED. I’LL DO MY BEST TO MAKE MY ATTACKS BETTER FOR TOMORROW.” He hangs his head a little.

“Aw, Pap. Come on, those attacks were super tough! A human would have totally struggled with them! Actually, those weeks ago I remember you actually did give the human a run for their money.”

He lifts his head.“REALLY?”

“Hell yeah! They were losing HP left and right when they trained with you, it was awesome!”

“SO WHERE YOU CAME FROM… I BATTLED A HUMAN? SO I WAS IN THE ROYAL GUARD?!!” He asks excitedly.

“Errr… It’s complicated.” I sidetrack, not looking him in the eye. “So a human is going to come tomorrow, right? And they come through and you totally stop them at Snowdin. But then you become friends with them instead and let them pass… which I shouldn’t really be ok with. But it’s alright! Because I couldn’t capture them either! And they broke the barrier anyway so we didn’t need to fight them! The punk was actually a pretty cool kid.”

“EVEN _YOU_ COULDN’T CAPTURE THEM UNDYNE??”  
“The stupid punk kept running away. Refused to fight me, can you believe it! Reminds me a little of Asgore…”

“BUT AREN’T HUMANS SUPPOSED TO BE THE ENEMY?”

“Yeeeaaaah, they’re _supposed_ to…” I scratch my head in embarrassment. “But this one’s alright! They hooked me up with Alphys so I kinda owe them … ALPHYS! Why haven’t I told her this yet?!!”

Papyrus grins at me as I fumble to find my phone in my room. “SO YOU FINALLY CONFESSED YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS FOR ALPHYS??”  
“Shut up!” I blush. It’s not like I was _scared_ to confess or anything… _I’m not scared of anything! You hear?!_ I was just… strategically waiting for the right moment, biding my time to attack, that’s all. Besides, it doesn’t matter anyway. The point is the cutest lizard I’ve ever met _does_ feels the same way so who cares how we figured that out! Ah! Here it is! My phone. Alphys is on speed dial.

Bleep. Bleep. “U-Udnyne?” I hear on the other end. Man I want to kiss that girl right now.  
“Hey! Alphys! You’re not going to _believe_ what just happened to me!”


	2. Chapter 2

“W-we’ll need to do some… err… tests Undyne.”

I lean back against a spinny chair in Alphys’ lab. She’s standing right next to me, all sweaty and nervous… It makes me just wanna pick her up and crush her against my chest to make her feel better like we always do. But now’s not the time.

“Sure thing Alph. Anything for you.”

She nods awkwardly and starts gathering some heaps of wires and stickers from boxes. Huh. I just noticed, her little tail perks upwards from her lab coat when she leans over. _So adorable!_ I smile to myself happily.

I yawn to fill the time.  
“Hey, Alphys. You do believe me, right?”  
“O-of course!” She stutters. “Of course I b-believe you Undyne…”

She looks away for a moment.

“It’s just…”  
“Just what?”  
“Just, um, a little hard to prove… Not that I won’t be able to find results and prove it! Because you’re definitely telling the truth! Eheheh. Heh.”

She’s using that voice of hers. The ‘I’m hiding something and not telling people about it’ voice. It’s the same one she used to use when we’d almost talk about those amalgamate things of hers. I’d noticed it once or twice when we used to meet at the dump but it wasn’t until she came clean about it that I put two and two together.

There’s no point hassling her about it. That’d just force her to lie to me. Best to just change the subject. She’ll confess about it when she’s ready.

“Man, I wish you could see it. The surface was so great, Alph.” I sigh.

She returns with all the equipment and starts hooking me up to these fancy monitors. I see my soul-beat tracking the flow of magic blip every few seconds on a blue screen next to me.

It’s cool to watch the little blue line jump up and down. Blip. Blip. Blip.

“They had their own sort of undernet, right? But they called it the ‘internet’ and there was like a _gazillion_ anime we could stream off it!”

Her hands start to go shaky as she holds mine to place a sticker on my wrist. I hold her hand back and smile to try and calm her down. She lets out a little gasp at the grip and turns her back on me, suddenly _really_ focussed on the machine. I can tell she’s blushing though.

“And there were no cave walls and roofs to ignore all the time! You could see the sky… Oh, _Alphys_! If I could I would punch through the roof right now to show you the sky! It was so… so BLUE! And everywhere!”

“Uhuh. Yep. Sure.” She mumbles, looking down at her clipboard and starting to write notes. Her glasses are hanging right at the edge of her nose, any lower and they’d be falling off her face. I lean over and flick them up again with a finger. She blinks and takes an small step back instinctively. The look of surprise on her face is _precious_.

“But you want to know the _best_ part about the future? The best part was right here.”

“When we had our first kiss.” I smile, walking closer to her. Her eyes widen in confusion and she backs away.

“The human was still unconscious from… _well, that part’s not important!_ Anyway, we had a moment alone before you were going to confess that stuff going on downstairs to the king and queen.” I whisper softly.

She flinches as she realises she’s backed against a wall. I keep moving in so our faces are closer together.

“You were so nervous but relieved at the same time. You wouldn’t stop rambling and changing your mind every five seconds.” I laugh.

“We were standing just like like this actually.” I’ve bended slightly so our eyes are in line with eachother.

“And I pulled up your chin like this.” My hand curls around her chin. Her eyes are so blue behind those glasses of hers its startling.

“And I told you to shut your mouth and stop worrying.” Her mouth clamps shut and there’s sweat running down the side of her face just like they do in the human history.

“Because I’m here and we’re together and that’s all that matters.” I recite, becoming lost in those eyes. I place an arm against the wall, trapping her between me and it.

“And then we…” Her eyes start to close and I lower my head t-

“U-u-un… Undyne. Stop.”  
My darling dino-dove whispers.

She shakes her head and realises what we’re about to do. “U-Undyne. Stop!” She says again, louder this time. I feel her scaly arms shove me away from her.

She presses a hand to her head and paces around in a circle nervously, unsure how to position herself. Finally she settles on wrapping her arms around herself and giving me quick embarrassed glances.

“L-look Undyne, I-I’m not sure wh-what’s happening here, but… errm… what I’m t-trying to to… uhhh…. what I m-mean is… ummm…”

She shakes her head. “U-undyne, that… that wouldn’t h-h-happen. In the… in the future. Are- are you sure y-you weren’t… ummm… you weren’t being confused by something else?”

We stare at eachother awkwardly.

Well, I guess everything’s awkward when you’re with Alphys. But… this isn’t the cute fun kind.

Was Alphys really this terrified to be honest with her feelings back then? Or… wait. Am I the one remembering things wrong? Maybe it _was_ a dream? But… but it still feels so _real_. And the way Alphys looked at me… she has to feel the same way too right? That’s the look she gives me on the surface. She _has_ to be the same now.

“I-I’ll… I’ll look over these results and get back to you Undyne.” She mumbles.

I take that as my cue to leave.

Just you wait. When the human comes. _Then_ they’ll all know I’m right. _Then_ Alphys and I can be happy and normal again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head, Alphys is in denial about her crush on Undyne because they don't deserve eachother. (Because her experiments make her a bad person) 
> 
> First 'angel monster' now 'dino dove'. Undyne's list of pet names are just going to keep getting more ridiculous if i have anything to say about it :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is't going to have a schedule. I'm just going to write it whenever i feel like it. I felt like writing more today... so here's some more :)

“SANS!!! YOU’RE NOT EVEN HELPING YOU LAZYBONES!”  
“sure i am bro. see? i’m supervising.”

Papyrus tosses a wrench at his smaller brother with a sigh. “FOR ONCE CAN YOU PLEASE ACTUALLY _HELP_ ME RE-CALIBRATE MY PUZZLES?”

Sans catches the metal thing without even needing to look at it and strolls closer to watch him work.

“but bro, if i’m helping you then how can i-“  
“DON’T. EVEN. THINK ABOUT IT.” He sighs.  
“think about what?”  
“YOU WERE ABOUT TO MAKE A PUN!I COULD SENSE IT. IN MY BONES.”

“your bones… could _sense_ i was about to make a pun?” Sans grins, not looking him in the eye.

“MY BONES HAVE UNPARALLELED POWERS OF OBSERVATION BROTHER! THEY ARE _VERY_ CAPABLE AND AWARE OF THINGS.”

Sans simply shakes his head smiling. “you’re so cool bro.”

“OF COURSE I AM!” He declares, moving more snow to form walls around the X/O pressure plates. He pauses for a moment, thinking about how to address something.

“IN FACT… I AM SO COOL, UNDYNE HAD TO FINISH TRAINING WITH ME EARLY TODAY…” He remarks awkwardly.

Sans opens an eye to glance at him. Finishing training early? That’s new in this timeline. He tries to play it cool. “yeah? what happened?”

Relieved he has someone to talk to about it, Papyrus relaxes slightly. “SHE WAS… ACTING VERY STRANGELY THIS MORNING. SAYING SHE WAS FROM THE FUTURE AND THAT A HUMAN WILL ARRIVE TODAY TO FREE US ALL BUT _WITHOUT_ CAPTURING IT.”

Sans pulls up his poker face. He keeps smiling.

“not capturing a human? but that doesn’t sound right bro.”

“THAT’S WHAT I SAID! AND SHE SPOKE ABOUT HOW THEY MAKE FRIENDS WITH EVERY MONSTER UNDERGROUND AND TAKE US TO THE SURFACE.”

Welp. That settles it. Undyne remembers the last run. Sans closes his eyes for a second. “and uh… what did you think about all this papyrus?”

His brother stops working on the puzzle and looks at him. “I… I’M NOT SURE SANS.” He says sincerely, with a slight edge of concern. He looks down for a moment. Undyne has been acting… very strangely since then. It’s worrying for him.

“BUT! I BELIEVE THAT SHE BELIEVES IT! AND I BELIEVE IN HER! SO THAT’S ALL THAT MATTERS NYEH HEH HEH!” He announces, putting on his usual smile and swagger.

Sans smiles affectionately at Papyrus. He really is the _coolest_. “i can be-leaf that.” He adds, plucking a leaf from a nearby tree.

“SANNSSSS!!! THAT’S NOT EVEN A GOOD PUN.”  
He just laughs. “you’re smiling.”  
“I AM AND I HATE IT!!!”

He storms away to his sentry post, leaving Sans alone in the woods.

——————

So. _Undyne_ of all people is starting to remember the resets.

 _I wonder how much she knows._ Sans asks himself. _I wonder_ ** _how_** _she even knows._ The scientific ramifications of this could be a game-changer to understanding the extent of various stimuli (specifically hypotheses relating to exposure to the Core and determination) on spacetime awareness between the branching byproducts of diversifying the selected input variables of an event… or give him some more idea into what the hell lets people remember time travel.

Stepping behind a tree he takes a shortcut to his own post and leans back against the soft wooden wall of the inside of his station.

Depending on what kind of human they get this time… she’ll have to be real _delicate_ about this if anyone’s going to survive.

He thinks back to how Undyne normally reacts to ‘delicate’ situations. (…A lot of those memories involve things being set on fire) She’s impulsive. Irrational. Highly motivated. And in the wrong circumstances, extremely dangerous.

Hmm. This may turn out badly.

He should really keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn’t cause any trouble. Walk her through this. Help her. Support her with his own experience. Stop her from doing something she might regret.

He closes his eyes, resting his head against the counter of the station.

 

_…Nahhh. I’m too lazy to do any of that._

 ——————

Sans starts to fall asleep. Undyne’s a tough girl. She’ll be fine.

What’s the worst that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes i think a lot of fanfiction forgets that Sans very deliberately DOESN'T like getting involved in stuff like this unless there's literally no other option. Sure, he's aware of a lot more than people let on. But why get involved when there's four job's worth of legally required breaks to be having? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Alphys checks over the matrices of ones and zeroes once more just to make sure. The results are still the same. “Nothing.” She sighs, sinking into the comfortable desk chair. Taking off her glasses, she rubs the steeple of her nose in frustration.

She’s spent hours pouring through Undyne’s data and _still_ nothing is out of place. No irregular soul activity. No spike in magic. No abnormal bullet targeting algorithms. In fact, Undyne is in better condition than most of the monsters under this mountain.

With a twinge of guilt she runs over the neurological and psychological results she’d obtained from her questionnaires. She’d hate to admit it, but if Undyne hadn’t travelled back in time then there’s really only other possibility…

With a wave of frustration, the papers are sent flying across the room. Again: nothing. The possibility of induced delusions seems to be a dead end too, and now Alphys has to face the fact she thought her biggest crush in the universe was insane.

There has to be an explanation for why Undyne would believe this. Diet? Contamination? Has someone magically manipulated her? She lets out a light laugh. Perhaps a human had taken control of her mind by kissing her, like she always feared since watching MMKC with her.

Kiss…

She can’t help but think back to that moment.

Alphys still knows the exact place on the wall. (She stuck up a small pink post-it note just to make sure). Standing up from her chair she hobbles over and leans against it, just to remember how it felt. Her back against the cold cream surface… Undyne hung over her protectively. The confident shimmer in her eyes… the longing glare into her own… those perfectly puffy lips…

She turns to face the wall and sniffs it lightly. It smells like her. Sweat, sushi and the faint whiff of overcooked pasta. Alphys could drink it in all day. Her eyes close appreciatively before she realises what she’s doing and drives a scaly fist against the wall.

_No._

The small voice in her head starts mocking her. _You don’t deserve her. Why would she_ ** _ever_** _like you. If she knew what you’d done… If she knew the REAL you…_ She sighs in defeat. Undyne can’t possibly have seen the future. She’d never be good enough for her. Not in this reality anyway.

Sullenly picking up the papers from the floor, she eases back into her chair and turns on the monitor. There's no rest for the wicked afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've got like the next 22 chapter summaries just sitting there on my laptop. But the next one i'm not sure how i'm going to go about writing so yeah. see ya the next time i feel like updating this.


	5. Chapter 5

“NGGGAHHHHHH!!!! Take THAT you stupid rock!” I scream. The rock scatters into pieces as I suplex it over my head as hard as I can. The remaining pebbles clatter to the ground with a satisfying clunk next to the rest of the junk I’ve destroyed today.

_I… I can’t be wrong, right?_ I pick up one of the bigger pieces, tossing it up once or twice. Clenching it tightly I throw it with all the fiery hate of my enemies into the air. _Everything that happened was REAL, right?_ The human, the surface …Alphys. It HAD to be real!

A faint clatter comes from the above me and fine gravel assaults my face. _Blech!_ The stuff had gotten right in my mouth, I spit it out on the ground and tousle the dust from my hair. “DARN YOU CEILING!” I spit one more time for good measure. Need to remember to stop _doing_ that.

I sigh and walk over to my phone. It used to stay in my back pocket while i worked out but even _I_ had to admit it was getting impractical. No new updates on Undernet. Poor girl. Alphys never goes more than ten minutes without updating. Well… until now that is. My gills droop a little as I think back to back in the lab.

I pound my fist against the mountain and it shakes a little with the force. I’d been so caught up in seeing her again that I’d completely ignored her. She’d looked so _scared_. I’d wanted so bad to pound whoever made her look that way. Then in a flash I’d realised… that person was _me_. The mountain rumbles again with my fist.

No. She likes me. She _likes_ likes me. She said it! I don’t CARE if no one else in the goddamn place doesn’t remember it, that nerd likes me! I’m going to bring us back to the surface if it kills me! I’ll prove them all wrong. Frisk is _real_. And sooner or later, they’re all going to see it.

 

——

 

*You wake up in a field of flowers.

“Shut up Chara.” Frisk sighs as they brush the dirt from their bruises. These used to hurt once upon a time. Now they barely cause the child to blink an eye.

*You ignore the narration and stand around like an idiot instead.

“ _I’m_ not the one calling people names like this is kindergarten.” They mutter. A long, sturdy stick lies beside them and they lean down to observe it.

*It’s a stick. Be careful or you might poke your eye out.

They pick the object up and give an experimental swing. The movement is controlled, like they are familiar with the weapon.

*And what do you think you can accomplish with that piece of junk?

Frisk shrugs and smiles knowingly. “You’ll see soon enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another mini chapter, i know. I'd planned for this one to turn out differently but I was just stuck on how to actually write it, so I simplified it to this instead. I've always been a fan of narachara so they might add their own comments to... whatever mess of a POV i've been writing this in *shrug*
> 
> It felt good to write again, every time i seem to plan to i end up forgetting or ending up depressed which isn't fun. Sorry to everyone who waited and probably ended up disappointed. I did say I'd update this whenever, but I guess I should have been a little more clear about that so I am sorry.


End file.
